Moonfesta
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Una obra de teatro escolar le da a Jonouchi Katsuya y a Yugi Mutou la oportunidad de confesar aquellos sentimientos que no han sido revelados aun. Wishshipping


–Vamos por favor debe de haber otra forma –espeto el tricolor mientras le seguía.

La chica se detuvo, se llevó la mano a la sien, suspiro– Yugi no es la gran cosa, solo tu estas armando un gran escándalo sobre esto.

–¡Pero Anzu!

–Nada de peros, no veo a Ryou ni a Otogi–Kun reclamando nada.

–Solo quiero cambiar el papel, además estoy seguro que habrá chicas que querrían tener el rol principal –inquirió.

–Tal vez sea así –dijo cansinamente– pero los papeles fueron elegidos al azar, no sería justo cambiar solo porque no te agrade el papel –señalo.

–No es que no me agrade es solo...

–Cuando era Seto quien protagonizaría no pusiste ningún pero –inquirió– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea tan repentinamente? ¿Acaso se debe porque es Jonouchi el que será su reemplazo? –sonrió pícaramente, el tricolor enrojeció, divertida ante su reacción rio.

–¿Anzu podrías ver los arreglos que trajeron los de primero? –pregunto una chica de cabello negro que lo tenía sujetado en una coleta, la castaña asintió.

–Anzu espera –trato de detenerla.

–Ahora no –fue lo único que respondió seria, dejando en claro que estaba ocupada.

El tricolor suspiro, estaba en un aprieto sin lugar a dudas, lo que menos quería es que por la obra escolar de su grupo su mejor amigo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, y es que al pasar del tiempo comprendió que lo que sentía por su rubio amigo era más que solo amistad, pero el temor de ser rechazado además de que en cierta forma se sentía desplazado por el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio le habían llevado a ocultar dichos sentimientos.

Suspiro nuevamente, agacho la cabeza derrotado, amaba los festivales escolares, su primer festival fue un centro de juegos que el mismo había propuesto y que sus compañeros habían aceptado de buena manera, pero este año sería diferente, una obra de teatro seria la propuesta que como broma había dicho Ishtar Malik siendo la idea ganadora entre un Maid Café que las chicas repudiaron al ser sexista por los comentarios de algunos chicos que plantaron la diminuta ropa que podrían llevar, y una casa embrujada propuesta por su albino amigo que fue dejada como una buena temática pero para Halloween, al final se optó por la propuesta del egipcio llegando como primer acuerdo entre los presentes que los papeles serian al azar por lo cual el papel que sacaran seria el que interpretaran sin importar el sexo del personaje a ejercer.

Todo iba bien hasta que por mala suerte a él le tenía que tocar el papel principal junto con Seto Kaiba, siendo él la princesa gitana y él el príncipe Andrew, vestir como chica a pesar de ser uno de los problemas no era el principal sino más bien era el besar al príncipe en la escena final.

–Por lo visto te fue mal –escucho decir mientras sentía la mano de su amigo apoyada en su hombro, alzo la vista para divisarle en el traje de doncella que le sentaba bien.

–Y por lo visto tú ya te acostumbraste a portar el traje –inquirió el tricolor al albino.

–A mal paso darle prisa –respondió con simpleza, él también había sido uno de los desafortunados que debía vestir del género opuesto, pero en un papel más pequeño por lo cual no tendría que llevar la ropa mucho tiempo.

–¿Sucede algo? –pegunto el tricolor al ver a su amigo mirando hacia el frente sin decir alguna palabra.

–Para nada –se giró y le dio una sonrisa, sin embargo seguía viendo de reojo a los dos chicos que les veían desde lejos– oh, es verdad –recordó– Rebeca me mando a buscarte para que te probaras el atuendo –le sonrió amablemente mientras le tomo de la mano para llevarle, el tricolor resoplo y sin más opción le siguió.

(_)

–¿Crees que nos haya visto? –pregunto el rubio mientras les veía alejarse desde la esquina del salón.

–¿Cómo no hacerlo? si no disimulas para nada viejo –señalo el moreno.

–¿Enserio soy tan obvio Honda? –pregunto de nuevo.

–Bueno, si te das cuenta ahora mismo estas en medio del pasillo mirando hacia el frente, así que si, eres muy obvio.

El rubio volvió a su lugar de inicio, no se había percatado que había avanzado hasta allí solo para ver como la tan inusual cabellera se perdía al bajar por las escaleras, bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, si seguía siendo así de obvio su amigo se llegaría a dar cuenta los sentimientos que tiene hacia él.

Honda se rasco la cabeza, el ver así a su amigo le parecía gracioso pero ya le llegaba a desesperar siendo que desde el inicio de los ensayos de la obra le llevaba consigo para vigilar que el bastardo de Seto Kaiba como le había _apodado_ no se atreviera a tocar demás a Yugi por el papel que tenía en la obra, pensó que al ser su reemplazo y ahora nuevo protagónico ante la urgencia que tuvo Seto de última hora de salir del país se calmarían las cosas pero aquel habito de verle de lejos no se disipo, aun menos porque no se atrevía a pedirle ensayar con él, siendo el estreno de la obra en dos días.

–¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta y ya? –dijo sin más, por su parte Jono enrojeció por unos segundos, Honda divertido por la reacción aprovecharía para molestarlo un poco más, siendo él el centro de sus burlas por la relación que llevaba con su chico de orbes esmeraldas al fin tendría con que arremeter– Solo dile –carraspeo para aclararse la voz– "Yugi quieres...–aquel intento de imitación se quedó a la mitad al sentir las manos de su amigo encima de su boca, mientras veía por todas partes que nadie hubiera escuchado lo dicho.

Trato de zafarse sin logro alguno, hasta que el rubio le soltó al ver que no había nadie cerca –¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Y si alguien escucha? –reclamo con molestia.

–Solo deja de ser cobarde y sé directo, a nadie le sorprendería que salieran, antes eran muy cercanos –señalo– además Ryuji y yo salimos y no ves que alguien haya dicho algo malo en contra de nosotros –recalco.

El rubio se quedó en completo silencio, tenía un punto, si bien fue algo sorpresivo que ambos anduvieran al final nada había cambiado entre ellos y nadie había expuesto algún argumento en contra, es más varias chicas de la escuela les apoyaban a ambos.

–Pero... –se detuvo– esto es diferente a lo suyo, además Yugi tiene a su otro yo...

–¿Hablas del espíritu del rompecabezas? –el rubio asintió– oh vamos hermano –coloco su brazo sobre su espalda– su relación es más como la nuestra –dijo confiado, el rubio le miro– como decirlo, es como una relación entre hermanos que se cuidan mutuamente entre ellos –sonrió– así como nosotros –finalizo.

Jonouchi comprendía a que se refería pero aun así tenía sus dudas, era cierto que desde un inicio sentía algo por el chico, es más trato de llamar su atención, aunque siempre de la forma errónea siendo que más que acercarse a él le alejaba por su actuar de matón de la escuela, hasta que aquel chico bajo, tímido y callado fue el mismo que le salvo a él y a su mejor amigo del Mastodonte de Ushio, uno de los mayores brabucones de la escuela que se jactaba por restablecer la moral dentro del instituto, las heridas de ese día las recordaría siempre, siendo que el chico había recibido los golpes que no le correspondían por defenderlos al decir el mismo que eran amigos, si bien el serlo le agradaba, y era un honor pues no cualquiera hubiera dado su pellejo por salvarle sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar poco a poco dándose cuenta que le gustaba su presencia de otra forma que distaba de la amistad pero entendía que el ser un estudiante normal no sería de la noche a la mañana, aun tenia cuentas pendientes, su antigua banda, la cual casi llego a dañarle al colgarle con una cadena en el cuello era una de ellas puesto que al final aún tenía la advertencia de su líder de que algún día le pagaría la ofensa y deserción, suspiro ante los recuerdos, aún tenía muchas cosas que le perseguían si bien el chico no era cobarde y siempre le acompañaba temía de que en alguna de aquellas cuentas pendiente que vinieran a cobrar ya sea en el presente o el futuro esta vez el tricolor resultara gravemente herido, sabía que el chico tenía un futuro brillante, y a pesar que él le decía que contaba con uno igual de brillante a veces dudaba de ello.

–Regresemos al salón –dijo cabizbajo, el rememorar los por qué, le habían de vuelto a la realidad, era su amigo y si alguien debía de estar con él debía de ser alguien con un futuro decente, a su mente vino por unos segundos la imagen de Seto Kaiba, gruño ante eso, si, el joven empresario tenía un futuro resplandeciente, pero de decente nada y lo sabía bien, aquella mala pasada con el abuelo de su amigo y la jugada en el reino de los duelistas no las olvidaba, lleno de la ira el rubio dejo de lado la tristeza que le aquejaba, con pasos pesados y el ceño fruncido se encamino ante el salón, por su parte Honda suspiro ante la visión, uno de los problemas de su mejor amigo era el pensar, puesto que no era bueno en ello y cuando lo hacía complicaba las cosas, sabia de ante mano que su cambio de humor era por pensar demás, al final le siguió.

(_)

–Wow –fue la exclamación del albino al verle vestido con el conjunto, una falda larga blanca, encima un cinturón dorado con cuentas que parecían rubíes, en la parte de arriba llevaba puesto un top cruzado con una abertura en el centro, encima de este un collar dorado que lograba disimular el escote con las cuentas doradas que caían – realmente pareces una chica –exclamo.

–No sé si sentirme alagado por ello –soltó mientras seguía en la misma posición arriba de la tarima, junto a él Rebeca observando los detalles, ella misma se había encargado de confeccionar la ropa que llevaba puesta el tricolor, si bien se desanimó al no ser la protagonista junto a él, el hecho de hacer la ropa que vestiría le emocionaba, aun mas por la cercanía que confería y las fotos que secretamente podría tener gracias a su azabache amigo quien disimuladamente las tomaba mientras iba a la prueba de traje, siendo los únicos tres chicos del grupo que tuvieron que cambiar su género solo para interpretar el papel en la obra, Ryou Bakura, Otogi Ryuji y Yugi Mutou contaban con su propio lugar independiente entre los chicos y chicas del salón para cambiarse.

El tricolor suspiro al ver la imagen frente al espejo, sin lugar a dudas parecía una chica, solo faltaba la peluca y podría pasar como una, su pequeña estatura y fina silueta además del trabajo de la rubia con el top que usaría arriba le daban la imagen de tener la figura de una con todo y sus curvas.

Sus ojos se clavaron hacia la parte de abajo, si bien la falda era larga el corte en el lado izquierdo no le gustaba puesto que llegaba la abertura hasta arriba de la pierna, y aunque llevaría un pequeño short del mismo tono por debajo para cubrir cualquier detalle se sentía incómodo al mostrar tanta piel.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, reconoció su voz al instante lo que ocasionó que se tensara, por inercia se cubrió la parte de arriba con ambas manos ante la vergüenza.

–Traje la utilería –dio a conocer el joven mientras abría con cuidado la puerta sin dejar caer la caja que traía en la otra mano, detrás de él venía su moreno amigo quien choco tras su espalda por el abrupto detenimiento que el rubio tuvo.

–¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? –espeto por el golpe, pero no hubo respuesta, se asomó por un lado descubriendo lo que detuvo a su mejor amigo, una sonrisa pícara se asomó en sus labios, un leve golpe en sus costillas deposito– Vamos romeo que aun debemos traer las demás cajas –rio.

El rubio quien se había quedado embobado ante la visión que tenía frente a él reacciono ante las palabras de Honda, frunció el ceño y devolvió el golpe mientras le advertía con la mirada que no dijera ni una palabra.

Otogi y Ryou rieron ante la escena, ya sabían lo que ambos sentían por lo cual comprendían el nerviosismo de cada uno, Rebeca por su parte veía la escena curiosa, Yugi siempre había sido un chico algo tímido pero que llegase a esos extremos no lo comprendía, aun menos al ser solo Katsuya y Hiroto los que venían entrando, sin lugar a dudas no comprendía a los hombres.

–Rebeca –una débil voz se escuchó salir del tricolor quien había bajado la cabeza ocultando con el fleco su mirada, aún seguía abrazando su cuerpo cubriéndose aunque realmente no podría hacer gran cosa– ¿Ya puedo ponerme mi ropa? –más que una pregunta parecía una súplica, la rubia se lo pensó por unos segundos para al final responder.

–Sí –el tricolor levanto la cabeza– pero antes quiero ver como se te ve la peluca con el traje –sonrió mientras el tricolor resoplo.

–¿Venían a dejar la utilería verdad? –empezó Otogi ante el incómodo ambiente que no parecía sentir la rubia.

–Oh, si ¿Dónde lo colocamos? –pregunto Honda al ver que su amigo aun no reaccionaba por completo pues se había embobado de nuevo ante la imagen del tricolor.

–Creo que en la esquina estaría bien –respondió Ryou señalando a su izquierda donde habían otras cajas y tres maniquíes.

–Muy bien –contesto no sin antes dar un codazo al rubio y un quedo _"deja de babear como perro Jono", _un nuevo gruñido salió del rubio que hizo reír al moreno confirmando el aludido sobrenombre impuesto hace unos segundos.

Se bajó de la tarima e inclino mientras la rubia le colocaba la peluca negra, después de acomodarla varias veces, había algo que no le agradaba del todo, algo que sentía que le quitaba el brillo natural que destilaba hace unos segundos atrás, mientras tanto cuando ambos chicos se dirigían de regreso detuvieron su paso al escuchar su voz– Esperen –pidió, ambos se quedaron quietos en su lugar– necesito la opinión de todos –empezó– por favor díganme ¿Qué les parece? –el albino y el azabache se acercaron, Honda se giró pero al ver que su amigo seguía viendo hacia la puerta le tomó del brazo para obligar a mirar hacia donde se encontraba el tricolor.

Por unos segundos guardaron silencio mientras le miraban a detalle con la peluca negra.

–Mmm no sé, hay algo que no me agrada –hablo primero Otogi quien se había llevado la mano al mentón mientras pensaba.

–Sí, es como si ya no se viera igual a cuanto antes –dijo Honda tratando de explicarse sin lograr hacerlo tan coherentemente como espero, solo sabía que no se le agradaba lo que veía ahora.

–Parece como si lo único especial fuera la ropa –hablo Ryou esta vez– antes parecía que la persona era la que brillaba, que era la auténtica joya, ahora parece ser la ropa y no quien la porta –sentencio Ryou.

Todos le miraron, era de esperarse Ryou como siempre tenía esa sensibilidad consigo que le hacía expresarse adecuadamente en cada ocasión, sin embargo el único que no hablo fue el que se movió de su lugar para ir hacia al chico que tenía enfrente y quitarle aquella extraña peluca que le hacía lucir tan común para su gusto, era ese cabello peculiar algo que le hacía resaltar a la vista además de esos ojos con un color inusual– Mejor –dijo cuándo se la quitó– me gustas más sin ella –las mejillas del tricolor adquirieron un tono color rojo, por su parte el rubio apenas noto lo que había declarado haciéndole competencia al tricolor por el cambio súbito a un color rojizo por su parte, escucho las risas de sus compañeros por detrás pero al final solo pudo balbucear algo que ni el mismo logro entender.

–Gracias –fue la respuesta del de orbes amatistas comprendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo, no se hacía falsas esperanzas y aunque el halago le llego al corazón debía de hacerse a la idea que solo eran amigos, al final suspiro.

–¿Yugi estas...

–¡Entonces decidido sin peluca! –exclamo la rubia con alegría.

–¿¡Que!? –fue lo que expreso el tricolor ante tal revelación, una cosa era salir en el escenario con dicha ropa pero con la peluca cubriendo un poco su identidad y otra era salir así sin más– Me niego –espeto.

–Oh pero Yugi –le tomo de las manos– es por el bien de la obra, además con tu color natural de cabello luces más en tu papel ¿Acaso no quieres que sea la mejor obra que se haya presentado en la escuela?

El tricolor quiso decir algo pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Ishtar Malik con un par de cajas en las manos.

–Oh Malik ¿También vienes a dejar material? –inquirió Ryou.

–La profesora Mizuki me mando, dijo que si veía a Jono y Honda les dijera que fueran con ella, ya que han tardado –les miro por el rabillo – pero ahora entiendo el por qué –sonrió pícaramente al ver al tricolor, mientras ambos chicos sintieron el escalofrió, su profesora era amigable y dulce pero cuando se enfadaba era de temer, lo mejor era regresar cuanto antes.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –pregunto Ryou

–No, así está bien solo dime donde las dejo –le sonrió, el albino le devolvió el gesto para después mostrarle el camino.

–Oh por cierto, luces bien –le guiño un ojo Malik mientras pasaba por un lado del tricolor quien se había quedado sin palabras.

–Bien, se queda así –dijo victoriosa la rubia aprovechando el mutismo del amatista.

(_)

–¡Justine! –extendió la mano hacia el frente, resoplo, no podía concentrarse, aun no lograba entender a su personaje por completo y había una escena en particular que no lograba concebir, sin embargo dejo sus cavilaciones ante el aplauso que recibió, sorprendido de encontrase a alguien cerca puesto que se encontraba detrás del salón de ciencias y las clases habían finalizado desde hace un buen rato, miro hacia arriba notando que la persona que le había aplaudido era ni más ni menos Yugi quien le sonreía– ¿Yugi? –fue lo único que pudo exclamar.

–Por favor espérame –pidió.

Unos minutos después el tricolor se encontraba frente a él con mochila en brazo.

–Perdona que te haya interrumpido –empezó el tricolor.

–No, para nada, aun no logro hacer bien la escena, me detuve al no poder seguir –confeso– ¿Por cierto que haces aun en la escuela?

–Oh, eso, bueno Ryou me pidió ir por algo que olvido en el salón así que volví –mostro el viejo libro de arqueología– se lo dio su padre –sonrió– ha estado algo atareado por los preparativos de esta semana ante su llegada por lo cual lo olvido, el pensar que tal vez lo pudiera perder le entristeció así que...

–Cuando supiste regresaste sin pensarlo dos veces –sonrió.

–Sí –un leve rubor corrió sus mejillas, ante esto opto por guardar el libro de nuevo disimulando su reacción.

–Bien será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces iras a verle ¿No?

El tricolor negó –mañana se lo devolveré en clases, hoy debe ser un día especial para ellos, además su padre se quedara una semana –sus ojos brillaron– ¡Podrá ver la obra! Es algo genial para Ryou –expreso feliz.

–Oh ya veo –le miro unos segundos, siempre le sorprendía como se ponía tan feliz por los demás como si fuese su propia felicidad, aquello era algo que le resultaba único en él.

–¿Quieres que ensayemos un poco antes de irnos? –pregunto el tricolor.

–¿Enserio? ¿Y tu abuelo?

–Oh, él ya sabe que esta semana seguimos con los preparativos del festival, mi madre y él están muy emocionados aunque... –resoplo recordando el extraño papel que le había tocado.

–Vamos lo harás bien –le revolvió el cabello, el tricolor asintió ante el gesto.

(_)

–¿Te parece empezar desde el principio?

–Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, además no hemos podido ensayar juntos, debe de haber algo de química entre ambos en el escenario –inquirió pensativo el amatista.

El rubio suspiro, debía de dar lo mejor de sí, si bien el papel se lo habían dado hace un par de días no podía dejarse vencer ante la interpretación de su rival Seto Kaiba que el mismo pudo ver a escondidas con Honda descubriendo que para ser alguien tan serio no lo hacía tan mal, al parecer el castaño podía esforzarse siempre que hubiese un incentivo de por medio.

Vio al tricolor con el guion en manos esperando su señal, se recostó en el pasto siendo que su primer encuentro era de esta forma, Andrew el príncipe que sería coronado en un mes había partido a ver a su padre por mandato de este, pero no precavió que sería una trampa de su primo Fausto para quedarse con el trono de Inglaterra al ser el más cercano al puesto después del propio príncipe, a mitad del camino donde vería a su padre había sido emboscado, lucho fieramente acabo con más de la mitad pero un golpe por detrás fue el que le hizo perder lastimeramente, pensando que había muerto dejaron el cuerpo en medio del bosque sin saber que el destino tenía previsto que el joven príncipe se encontrase con una joven gitana que le ayudaría.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el cuerpo tendido en el pasto, corrió hacia él para ver el rostro del hombre que había tenido tan terrible destino, pero al ver que aun respiraba no dudo en llevarle consigo, un jadeo se escuchó por parte del joven al ser movido para ayudarle a levantarse –Por favor no hables, te ayudare, te prometo que no morirás mientras estés a mi lado –hablo el tricolor sumido en su papel, mientras tanto Jonouchi entre abría los ojos, puesto que ameritaba entre verle para dar inicio a su peculiar historia.

(_)

–No, no puedo –lanzo el guion en el piso frustrado, el amatista solo le miro en silencio esperando que se calmara, le vio suspirar y tomar el guion de nuevo.

–Recuerda Jono, el príncipe Andrew nunca le vio completamente el rostro por lo tanto no puede saber quién es la verdadera Justine, solo recuerda su voz, es normal que confunda a Rosete con ella en pleno baile de gala –expreso el tricolor.

–¿Pero si se supone que le ama como puede confundir a ambas? –rebatió con los brazos cruzados.

El tricolor suspiro –Bueno así es la historia no hay nada más que podamos hacer Jono –sonrió.

–Creo que por eso no puedo conectarme con ese tal príncipe Andrew –dijo con el ceño fruncido– el confundir a dos personas ¿Y se declara amar a Justine? Es una locura –espeto.

–Bien suele pasar –murmuro pero el rubio logro escucharlo ante la cercanía de ambos.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–No, nada –negó con ambas manos.

–Yugi –levanto una ceja mientras le miraba esperando una respuesta.

El tricolor suspiro de nueva en cuenta, sabía que Jonouchi no pararía de preguntar hasta saber que ocultaba– Bien, esto sucedió durante el torneo de Pegasus, después de que vencieras a Dinosaur Ryuaki y que Mai se nos uniera esa noche ella me dijo que Anzu quería hablar en privado conmigo por eso la espere cerca de la costa –el rubio asintió– ella hablo sobre la primera vez que nos conocimos, fue en primaria ¿Sabes? –se detuvo– Yo le regale un videojuego, ella trato y trato pero al final era muy mala en ello, fue tanta su frustración que lo rompió en un arranque de enojo, esa vez no pude evitar reírme por su reacción –rio–, al final le di un juego más fácil, desde entonces nos volvimos buenos amigos –sonrió– con el tiempo empecé a notar mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero ella se había enamorado de mi otro yo, era consiente, sé que esa noche quería declararle sus sentimientos hacia él, por ello le dije que no tenía que ser amable conmigo y que le llamaría para que hablaran, que lo entendía por completo –suspiro– pero ella me detuvo, y ¿Sabes que dijo? _"¡No, está bien!" "No importa cual Yugi sea!" "No pienses en cuál es el Yugi que me importa... ¡Porque ambos son Yugi! ¿O no?" _dijo desesperada mientras me tomaba de los hombros _"está bien con el ordinario"_ fue lo último que dijo antes de escuchar el grito de Mai quien estaba en un duelo con Player Killer, sé que no lo dijo con mala intención, ella pensó que ambos éramos la misma persona, ¿Era lo más natural no? aun suena a una locura decir que dos almas residen en un mismo cuerpo ¿No?

–Yugi...

–Si bien para en ese entonces los sentimientos que sentía por Anzu iban desapareciendo ante la resignación creo que lo que más me dolió no fue reconocer sus sentimientos hacia mi _otro yo_, si no el hecho de que a pesar de conocernos tanto tiempo no notaba la diferencia entre ambos –suspiro– por eso comprendo al príncipe Andrew, creo comprender parte de lo que él sintió puesto que de seguro alguna vez ustedes se sintieron así de confusos ante mi persona y el espíritu del rompecabezas –estiro sus brazos hacia arriba– bien creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos –miro el cielo– ya pronto oscurecerá –se dio la vuelta para avanzar pero su brazo fue detenido.

–Yugi –le llamo, este se giró para verle– creo que entiendo en parte lo que quieres decir, puede ser confuso, y centrarme en su confusión está muy mal, creo que debo de centrarme en como él al final pudo reconocer a la verdadera Justine –el tricolor sonrió– yo... al principio también tuve mis dudas, y también me costó reconocerlos –admitió– pero sin importar que ocupen el mismo cuerpo ambos son diferentes, Tú siempre serás Yugi Mutou y él será él.

–Lo sé Jono... yo...

–Lamento lo que paso con Anzu –siguió– y comprendo que tengas miedo que la gente que se te acerque lo haga solo por el rompecabezas o sea tu amiga por el espíritu dentro de el, pero ahora la gente que tienes a tu lado, tú te has ganado el derecho de llamarlos amigos como ellos de serlo, a cada uno de nosotros nos has ayudado tantas veces, sé que piensas que no haces la gran cosa y que al final quien salva el día es el espíritu del rompecabezas –se acercó– pero no es así, es un trabajo en conjunto, recuerda como ambos se apoyaron para salir triunfantes y seguir adelante, ambos se complementan tan bien, pero aun así ambos son dos entes separados por lo tanto deben ser reconocidos como tal.

–Jono...

–Tal vez sea confuso lo que te digo –se llevó una mano hacia atrás de la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente pero al ver sus orbes brillar ante las lágrimas que se escurrían por su mejillas lo comprendió, aquel reconocimiento que necesitaba, porque al fin y al cabo todos necesitaban ser reconocidos de vez en cuando.

Aquel chico que siempre sonreía y era amable con todos le dejo ver sus lágrimas por primera vez, ante un impulso al ver como agachaba la mirada para ocultar aquel acto le tomo del rostro con ambas manos para mirarlo de frente, se inclinó hacia él y unió sus labios en un casto beso, a los pocos segundos separo sus labios de los de él pero no le soltó.

–¿Por qué? –pregunto el amatista, sus ojos seguían inmersos en los orbes dorados del rubio sin poder parpadear.

–Por qué me enamore de ti, de Yugi Mutou –dijo sin apartar su vista ni un segundo ante esas joyas amatistas.

–Jono...–unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, después de unos segundos vio la sonrisa del amatista en sus labios– yo también me enamore de ti, ¡Te amo Jono!.

El sol se empezó a ocultar, un color naranja se colocó encima de ellos dando paso a la llegada de la noche que se aproximaba, la sombra de ambos cuerpos reflejaba su unión en un simple abrazo.

De regreso a casa inconscientemente buscando la cercanía del otro el tricolor se acercó a él acortando la distancia entre ambos mientras el rubio pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, el regreso a casa fue ameno, entre sonrisas y risas de ambos.

–¿Por cierto porque estos días no portas el rompecabezas? ¿Siempre lo traes contigo no? –señalo Jono.

–Es solo que a mi otro yo no le hace nada de gracia el vestir de mujer –respondió con simpleza.

–Pero serás tú, no él –puntualizo.

–Sí, veras...

–No me digas que hiciste el cambio mientras vestías el traje –dijo Jono en broma, el tricolor giro su rostro hacia el otro lado, afirmando que sus palabras eran ciertas, al final rio, el tricolor le miro, parpadeo un par de veces y se contagió ante la risa del rubio.

(_)

–¡Bienvenido sea hermoso público presente! –hablo el peli–cenizo desde el centro del escenario traía un traje azul con bordados dorados encima del pantalón blanco, botas altas del mismo tono y al costado de su cinturón una espada en su funda de cuero, encima de su cabellera portaba un sombrero de color azul con el mismo bordado el cual traía una pluma de color roja que daba un contraste exquisito –en esta noche un relato viene a mi mente, como en las antiguas historias el canto de una antigua canción de amor se hace presente, ¿Quieren saber de qué trata esta peculiar historia? –sonrió ladinamente, algunas chicas gritaron ante la sensualidad del chico, alzo ambas manos a los costado, tres chicas de cada lado del escenario empezaron a salir al compás de la flauta y citara bailando con una pandereta en la mano –¡Esta noche es de fiesta, es de Moonfesta! –alzo su brazos hacia al aire, el confeti salió al aire mientras se separaba del centro y tomaba el micrófono para caminar hacia el frente y mirar al público, realmente habían hecho una buena elección para que el egipcio fuese el narrador de la historia.

Detrás de escena el tricolor miro al otro extremo al rubio quien le sonreía y hacia señales, ante ello no pudo evitar reír, las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado desde ese día, se habían vuelto pareja.

–Hace mucho tiempo, entre el umbral de muerte un joven encontró el amor de una bella joven, ¿Pero cuál tragedia seria la suya? –miro con pesar al público, las chicas habían detenido su baile para mirar de frente, el sonido del pandero se hacía presente, ante la mirada del egipcio, salió el tricolor con un vestido rojo y en su brazo una canasta con flores, avanzo elegantemente, por su parte al verle salir el rubio avanzo no sin antes dar un suspiro, ambos debían caminar sincronizadamente para encontrarse en medio del escenario, cuando al fin lo estuvieron, _"la"_ joven coloco ambas manos en el joven rey mientras este este le tomaba de la cintura para verse de frente.

El público veía la escena embelesados por la música y el paso de los dos actores, Ashita había tomado su cámara y había empezado a grabar, el abuelo por su parte había colocado el rompecabezas entre sus manos para que pudiera ver la obra el espíritu que habitaba dentro de este, por suerte estaban en primera fila por ello no estorbaba nada a su paso, se impresiono ante la sincronización de ambos, satisfecho sonrió.

–La joven dama, una mera gitana de buen corazón le llevo a la ciudad corriendo el peligro de que su cabeza fuera decapitada, las leyes de la iglesia prohibían a los gitanos, sin embargo el valor de la mujer le instó a seguir, logrando llevar al joven a un lugar seguro donde logro sobrevivir, pero cuando despertó al joven se encontró en su palacio sin ella, solo el recuerdo de su voz, hermoso canto de sirena le seguía presente a su mente, su reencuentro gracias al Dios de los cielos no se hizo esperar pero que pena la suya al poder verse de nuevo y no poder abrazarse –relato con pesar mientras las seis chicas se movieron al finalizar las palabras del peli–cenizo, tres de cada lado separo la visión de los dos juntos, cada uno extendió su mano para tratar de agarrar al otro pero al final cada uno fue llevado contra su voluntad detrás de bambalinas.

–¿Pero porque se los cuento? ¿Qué mejor no sería verlo con sus propios ojos? –se hizo de lado, tomo el sombrero e hizo una reverencia, el humo empezó a llenar el escenario mientras el salía de él dando inicio a la obra.

(_)

Se encontraba a las afueras del reino, había dejado todo atrás en su búsqueda, la vida no era vida sin ella lo comprendía, y aunque la busco no la había encontrado, desde que los gitanos habían sido expulsados del reino a pesar de solo dedicarse a vender flores dentro no había pista de alguna de sus caravanas ni mucho menos de Justine, era el segundo pueblo que visitaba a orillas del Reino que por derecho le pertenecía pero que no valía la pena gobernar si no era junto a ella.

La noche había llegado muy pronto, sin un lugar a donde llegar y sin dinero pensó pasar la noche en el intemperie hasta que escucho la música a lo lejos, guiado ante la melodía que le parecía hipnótica descubrió no muy lejos una hoguera y frente a ella varias carretas, asombrado se quedó entre los arboles viendo a los músicos tocar sus instrumentos, panderos, flautas, tambores y citaras se hicieron escuchar, entre ellas una voz conocida empezó a cantar.

_**"He estado esperando impaciente por la noche de Luna llena, practicando mi baile frente al espejo, decorando mi amarillo vestido con un bordado y recogiendo flores blancas en mi cabello"**_

La mujer paso rítmico se movía hacia el frente de la hoguera con su traje blanco accesorios dorados.

_**"¡Moonfesta!"**_

Hizo sonar el pandero en mano mientras sonreirá, un par de chicas le acompañaban en el canto.

_**"El cerrado circulo de polka da vueltas alrededor y alrededor, hasta que te alcance continuare pisando junto el resonar del sonido de la flauta"**_

Seguía cantando sin darse cuenta del joven que le miraba, este instado por las palabras de la canción se movió hacia ella sin importarle nada ni nadie.

_**"Una plaza abierta brilla dentro de un oscuro bosque, las flamas del festival explotan en el cielo, mis nuevos zapatos son más ligeros que una pluma así que no pisaran los dedos de tus pies"**_

Empezó a cantar el joven, la chica al escuchar su voz se detuvo pero al final sonrió ante la propuesta, se había arrodillado y extendido su mano para empezar el baile.

_**"Tomando el ritmo de mis tacones, giro al tiempo con los tambores, intento tomar la pandereta Luna Blanca, en mis manos y hacerle sonar, junto el resonar del sonido de la flauta"**_

En medio de la música ambos empezaron a bailar, la chica siguió cantando sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su amado.

_**"Tan solo tengo un deseo, si no se pronuncian las palabras, de seguro se cumplirá, así que el amor que late rápidamente en mi corazón se mantendrá en secreto para ti"**_

Canto el joven príncipe, al fin su ruego había sido escuchado en esta noche de luna llena.

_**"Mientras disfruto el sonido de la música, las estrellas que caen hacen que las plateadas alas también, porque esta noche es una noche de magia, el sonido de campanas en mis zapatos no pararan"**_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar de las demás caravanas, habían formado un medio círculo ante el baile de los enamorados que al fin se habían reencontrado.

_**"La luna llena cruza dentro de la oscuridad, mientras le observo, le mando el anhelo de mi corazón, esta canción de la fogata desaparecido entre el cielo nocturno, es una luz para orar por un pequeño futuro"**_

Siguió el canto el joven ex príncipe expresando su necesidad, la joven sonrió.

_**"Convirtiéndose en un círculo de sonrisas, giramos al ritmo de los tambores, con el sonido de las campanas, en el alto cielo, alcanzando la luz"**_

En el canto de la gitana trato de expresar su agradecimiento, la celebración hacia la Madre Luna se hacía una vez al año, tantas noches había llorado por aquel joven príncipe y pedido a la Diosa que por solo unos segundos pudiera verle otra vez aunque después el adiós definitivo tuviera que ser pero ese mismo día la Luna se lo había traído, no solo vivo puesto que la última vez que lo vio casi en el umbral de la muerte le había encontrado sino con la propuesta de un futuro brillante con ella.

_**"¡Moonfesta!"**_

Exclamaron al unísono la caravana completa ante la felicidad de uno de sus familiares y el nuevo integrante.

_**"El cerrado circulo de polka de vueltas alrededor y alrededor, junto mis manos con las tuyas, entre el bullicio las balanceamos así, hasta el amanecer, cuando el sonido de las campanas resuenan"**_

Motivado ante la atmosfera, se había olvidado de todo, había colocado sus manos en su rostro y aunque al final de cuentas el beso había sido quitado de la escena, el rubio tomo el mentón del amatista cuando dejo de cantar para unir sus labios con los suyos esta vez no en un casto beso si no en uno más profundo y demandante.

Al principio se pensó que era parte de la obra pero al ver como ambos chicos seguían sin separarse, Rebeca empujo a Malik al escenario mientras cerraban uno de los telones.

Al darse cuenta que ahora estaba en medio del escenario volvió a su carismático semblante dejando de lado lo perplejo que se hallaba como los demás.

–Y esto querido público ha sido la historia de esta noche de luna llena, ¡Nuestra querida Moonfesta! –se acercó al público y bajo su sombrero– ¿Pero porque esas caras? ¿Acaso se preocupan por la joven pareja? ¡No deben hacerlo! –sonrió y llevando el índice a un costado suyo siguió– les revelare un secreto, mientras el amor perdure ¿Qué podría salir mal? –dijo para finalizar, pero entonces la cortina cayo, como si un designio divino se tratase mostrando como ambos seguían el beso sin querer dejar de parar, al final el egipcio suspiro y agacho la cabeza ya no podía hacer nada más para encubrir la verdad, mientras tanto detrás de él Rebeca y otro par de chicas trataban de separar a la joven pareja.

Ashita bajo la cámara y solo esbozo un "Oh", por su parte Solomon solo rio ante la escena, su yerno sí que se llevaría grandes sorpresas al ver el video de la obra de su hijo, por su parte el espíritu del rompecabezas resoplo, por lo visto le habían ganado lo único bueno de ello es que había sido Jono el que lo había hecho puesto que conocía las buenas intenciones del chico.

Mientras tanto Anzu les llamaba la atención a Ryuzaki y Haga quienes se habían quedado dormidos generando el desastre de que cayera el telón, por su parte Ryou vestido aun con el traje de Rosete fue con su padre junto con Malik para presentárselo al fin.

Honda abrazo a Ryuji, este le sonrió y alzo la pandereta– ¿Después de todo fue un buen final verdad?

El moreno alzo la suya– Por supuesto –y al unísono las hicieron sonar.

Fin

* * *

**Siempre que pienso en el Wishipping veo algo realmente hermoso y único, me encanta como ambos se complementan y se instan a crecer, cada uno cree en el otro de una forma bella y única además de divertida, desde hace tiempo que quería escribir otra historia y esto fue lo que salió, sin más que decir muchas gracias por leer y dar su amor con comentarios y votos.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo 0w0/ por ahí les deje la canción por si la quieren escuchar, se les ama!**


End file.
